Tatsu Revolt Sandox for EA
Anti-Tatsu Revolutionaries |-|Leolab= The oldest member of the wiki still active, Leolab has returned like a phoenix from the ashes to protect the brainchild he helped create to destroy the ironclad control Tatsu has over the wiki. *'Spell - Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:' The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are a magical spell that allow Leolab to perceive the "lines" of death for any individual or object. These lines do not necessarily warp reality, but instead allow Leolab to see places to strike that would ignore all resistances and stop regeneration, as well as see points on a target that would instantly kill them. *'Mid Range - Vasavi Sakti:' A mystical spear gifted from the Indian god Indra, Vasavi Sakti is a polearm that will unfailingly execute its target should it strike. *'Long Range - Pinaka:' A divine bow used by the Indian god Shiva the Destroyer, Pinaka is a mystical bow that launches arrows that can never be blocked or intercepted. Mystic Eyes.jpg|Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Vasavi Shakti.png|Vasavi Sakti Pinaka.jpg|Pinaka |-|Cfp3157= The most recently retired and returned veteran of the wiki, Cfp3157 is Leolab's self-appointed apprentice who seeks to copy follow his self-appointed mentor into battle against Tatsu. *'Spell - Cone of Cold:' The Cone of Cold causes pillars of ice to shoot forth in any direction of Cfp317's choosing. It is a directional, close range spell. *'Mid Range - The Blades of Chaos:' A mystical pair of short swords attached to chains on Cfp's arms, these swords are capable of slashing and thrusting, as well as being launched towards his enemies like grapples. *'Long Range - Gungrir:' A javelin used by the Norse god Odin, exceptionally well-balanced and capable of striking any warrior regardless of its wielder's strength or skill. Cone of Cold.jpeg|Cone of Cold Blades of Chaos.jpg|Blades of Chaos Gungnir.png|Gungnir |-|El Ali Fabulous He Ali Ababwa= Yet another former retiree who has returned to fight the Tatsu-archy, El Anaranjado has chosen to put his ego on hold to work with others for the common cause of restoring true democratic dictatorship to the wiki. *'Close Range - Chrysaor:' A golden sword, Chrysaor is so fearsome and powerful as a blade that it could cleave through any substance and could pierce any armor with ease. *'Spell - Obliviate:' A simple spell, should El Ala Admiral Akbar hit a foe with this spell their memory will be instantly erased. How much memory, and for how long a time, is determinable to El Armadillo. The spell also hits with enough impact to launch people into the air, although the spell itself is nonlethal. *'Long Range - Xiuhcoatal:' An atlatl used by the sun god Huitzilopochtli, El All the Stock Photos wields it with precision and the darts are made of lighting. Chrysaor.jpg|Chrysaor Obliviate.gif|Oblviate Xiuhcoatl Atlatl.jpg|Xiuhcoatl |-|BeastMan14= The wild man of the wiki, BeastMan is a rogue agent reluctantly recruited to the rebel cause by Cfp. He has no stake in the actual morality of the war, simply seeking to destroy the establishment and revel in chaos. *'Close Range - Stormbreaker:' A large maul, Stormbreaker is an exceptionally powerful weapon crafted from the heart of a dying star. Stormbreaker gifts its user with flight, can hone in on a target if its thrown, can be summoned back to its wielder's hand, and is capable of creating a dimensional energy that allows for teleportation between worlds. *'Spell - The Crimson Bands of Cytorak:' A notably powerful binding spell, BeastMan summons otherworldly bands of power that can restrain even the most powerful of magical beings. These bands, while not entirely indestructible, are notably difficult to remove forcefully. *'Long Range - Bow of Apollo:' A simple longbow wielded by the god of light Apollo, the Bow of Apollo either shoots weaker arrows made of fire or can be charged for one powerful, explosive arrow of fire. Stormbreaker.png|Stormbreaker Crimson bands of Cuttorak.jpg|Crimson Bands of Cyttorak Bow Of Apollo.png|Bow of Apollo |-|TybaltCapulet= Tatsu Regime |-|YoungSamurai= *'Close Range - Excalibur:' The ancient sword of Arthurian legend, Excalibur is the king of Arthur Pendragon that has the abilities to cleave through any armor and has the unique ability to shine a devastatingly bright light when it is withdrawn from its sheath. *'Mid Range - Claws of Hades:' A pair of large two-hooked claws wielded originally by the Greek God of the underworld Hades, the Claws of Hades act like sweeping weapons that can also pull the souls out from an enemy. These claws can also summon a soul of a weaker enemy to help him in battle. *'Spell - Scorching Rays:' A projectile spell, YoungSamurai creates three rays of pure fire energy. He then can hurl them at either one enemy or at three different ones. The cast is instantaneous and the range is decently far. Excalibur fate.png|Excalibur Claws of Hades.png|Claws of Hades Scorching Rays.jpg|Scorching Rays